The National Worksite Program aims to: a) sensitize employers nationwide to the public health problem of unrecognized depression and the importance of appropriate treatment; b) stimulate within corporate America systems changes affecting policies and practices in order to promote early recognition; appropriate, quality care; and on-site support for individuals with depressive illness; and c) assist business and industry to reduce the personal and economic costs of depression to employees and employers, e.g., reduce absenteeism, encourage more appropriate utilization of health care resources, improve productivity, etc. These goals are achieved by: a) informing employers about the extensive impact of depression on the workplace in terms of economic costs, effect on productivity, add impact on employees and families; b) identifying selected Fortune 500 or 200 level U.S. companies which reflect "best practices" with regard to managing depression; disseminating their experiences to other companies; and gaining their involvement in D/ART; c) encouraging the implementation of policies and practices in major companies to improve the management of depression in the workplace; d) stimulating the utilization of D/ART's multifaceted integrated approach to improving the management of depression in the workplace; and e) providing consultation and technical assistance to employers as they implement special depression related activities within their companies.